Suprises
by sully vann
Summary: Family bonding and a birthday.


Suprises

PG

Casey, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, Lizzie

Notes: Set in the (near-ish) future. Casey and Derek are about 20 and are about to graduate from college. Lizzie and Edwin are 17-18 and Marti is 14-15.

Summary: Family bonding and a birthday.

Complete

--

"Duck!" Marti shouted.

Derek sighed and turned to his little sister.

"Marti, I am sure that Casey doesn't want a duck for her birthday."

"No, Derek, DUCK!" Marti said, pointing to the mini basketball hoop hanging on the back of Derek's door as she tried to keep Edwin from grabbing the plush basketball from her.

Derek grinned and moved out of the way just in time for Marti to sink the shot and Lizzie to laugh at Edwin's downtrodden face.

"Guys, come on, focus! I have finals I should be studying for, and I need to get Casey the best birthday present ever. I'm a little worked up!" Derek said, grabbing Edwin and drumming his hands on his head as he thought.

"Uhm, Derek, as much as I love the quality time we spend together, especially since you're off at school now, could you refrain from using me as a bongo drum?" Edwin asked.

Derek sighed and released him, pushing him towards the bed that Lizzie was currently lounging on, watching the soccer game Derek had muted on his TV.

"What about a cat?" Lizzie suggested, turning to look at her eldest stepbrother. "She's always wanted a cat, and she'll be moving out of the dorms in a week or so."

"Liz, you're a genius!" Derek said, grinning. "You always were my favorite sibling."

"Hey!" Marti and Edwin yelled in unison.

--

"Derek, if I didn't know better, I'd say the reason we're at the mall on my birthday is because you forgot my birthday and this was a last minute plan, but I know that is impossible because my mom, Lizzie, AND Marti said they would be calling you to remind you." Casey said as Derek held open the main door at North Avenue Mall.

"Geez, you forgot your girlfriend's birthday ONCE and you're branded for life!" Derek said, following Casey into the main corridor.

"Derek, it was my eighteenth birthday. George and my mom rented a ballroom AND they rented you a tux." Casey said, turning and crossing her arms.

"Good point." Derek conceded. "But I promise today will make up for it, and any other lame birthdays you've had. Don't you trust me?" Derek said, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Not when you make that face. That's a scary face. That's the I-have-a-plan-that-involves-Casey-and-usually-trouble face."

"I didn't know I could say all that with a face." Derek replied, chuckling and throwing an arm around Casey's shoulders. "So, where first, birthday girl? Food or shopping?"

"Food court. I'm starving." Casey replied. "Shut up!" Casey said, cutting off Derek as she saw the face he was making and knowing what he was thinking of saying. "A girl has to eat. The stores will be there in 45 minutes."

--

"Okay, so we have been to every store I could think of." Casey said as she and Derek set down their bags at a bench in the midway of the mall. "What about you?" She said, surveying the few bags she knew only held things for Derek. "I thought this was my birthday, you know."

"Hey, I tried to treat you to that hot dress you tried on at Express, but NO." Derek retorted, shrugging.

"Yeah, because I'm sure I'd find a lot of use out of a hot pink strapless mini-dress." Casey snorted. "I only tried it on to prove to you how ridiculous it was."

"Ridiculously hot, you mean?"

"You're hopeless." Casey rolled her eyes as she looked around the ever-thinning crowd of shoppers and the few stores already closing for the night. "Now what?"

"Oh, I know!" Derek said, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"Pet store!" Derek said, struggling to pull Casey on her feet and get their bags.

"Derek, you know I always just end up wanting to take about five animals home with me!" Casey protested as they made their way towards the wall of glass that housed animals for adoption.

"Come on, let's just go in and pet a few!" Derek said, pushing Casey towards the entrance.

--

"Uh, sir? We're closing soon." A freckled faced brunette told Derek as he watched Casey play with the same striped Calico that she'd been handling for about 20 minutes.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Derek said, standing up to go get Casey.

"She really loves that cat." The girl said, smiling. "Unfortunately, he was the runt of the litter and he's been here for awhile not."

"Really?" Derek said, grinning as he watched Casey rub noses with the tiny gray ball of fur. "We'll take him." Derek said, fishing his debit card out of his pocket and handing it to the young girl.

--

"Case?" Derek said, standing in the doorway to the play area for pets. "We've got to go, they're closing in a few minutes."

"Okay." Casey said, standing up and attempting to brush off her pants with the unoccupied hand as she made her way to the front counter where the girl stood, polishing a fish tank. "Bye, Mitchell." She cooed, turning to hand the kitten back to the girl.

"Wait, Case." Derek said from behind her. Casey turned to see Derek holding a small kennel out towards her. "He's yours."

"Really?!" Casey asked, a smile spreading across her face. "But Derek, I can't keep him in the dorm!"

"Nora said she'd keep her at the house until we move into those nice Covington apartments after graduation."

"Covington?" Casey asked, stunned. "Derek, those are really expensive. We can't afford apartments there, even if we each got a small one."

"Well, that's why we'd get one together."

"Derek, my mom and George would never approve of us living together." Casey replied, staring at Derek in disbelief. "What is with you tonight? Wanting to buy me clothes and dinner and a cat? Now you want to move in together?"

"Well, Casey," Derek started, setting down the kennel and fishing around in his pants pocket. "I figured Nora and George wouldn't mind as much if we were engaged." He said, popping open a black ring box and bending down on one knee. "Casey MacDonald, would you marry me?"

Casey nearly dropped Mitchell as she turned to look at the girl behind the counter, trying to figure out with this was some sort of joke or elaborate prank. The brunette grinned and shrugged, then motioned for Casey to turn around and face Derek, who was now on both his feet.

"Case, listen," He started. "I know this may seem sudden, but I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you for about three weeks now. I talked to Nora and your dad, and my dad, and everyone is pretty excited about it." Derek said, stepping closer to Casey. "When you mentioned taking that job in New York after graduation, I knew that – well, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And hey, if you want to move to New York, I'll go with you. Casey, I love you!"

"Derek, of course I'll marry you!" She said, smiling as her eyes welled. Derek exhaled a huge breath as Casey extended her left hand for Derek to put the simple single diamond ring on her finger. Casey and Derek stared at each other for a second before Derek grabbed Casey at her waist and spun her around. When he set her down, they were both laughing and Casey had multiple tear tracks running down her face. They heard a tiny 'mrrow' from Mitchell, and they both looked down at the furball in Casey's hands.

"Hey, Mitchell." Derek said, taking the kitten from Casey and looking down into its grey eyes.

"Mitchell, meet your daddy, Derek." Casey said, causing Derek to lock eyes with her again. They both grinned as the girl behind the counter snapped a picture with the camera had had stowed in his pocket all evening.


End file.
